


Forget for A Night

by minuet88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuet88/pseuds/minuet88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget for A Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read or any of those lovely things. Its really just an excuse for smut... and a little bit of angst.

Sleeping with a drunken Niall was not a challenge that Harry started out the night with. Something had changed in Niall though; something flirty and wild. Or maybe it was the alcohol Harry himself had consumed. Or maybe Harry was just plain tired of waiting for the punch line in Louis’ relationship with Eleanor. Pining for Louis had done very bad things for Harry’s taste in tattoos. And America’s hormones shoved Niall beautifully through the rest of his puberty.

 

Harry looked up to try and find the Irish boy from across the semi-crowded pub. Niall was standing beer in one hand, arm against the wall with a tiny brunette giggling between him and the wall. Niall was wearing shorts, what looked like Liam’s basketball shorts actually, and one of those tanks he got in the states while they finished the Up All Night tour. He had a relaxed and slow smile on his face. How was it exactly that a green snapback made the blue in his eyes truer?

 

WHEN THE HELL DID NIALL GET ARMS?! How the hell did Harry miss that? His legs too. Harry would not mind having those legs wrapped around his waist trapping him close. Or maybe have those arms pinning his down on the bed as Niall licked and bit at him. Mmmmm… Yes, Harry thought that would be nice. Quite a lovely distraction from his smushed Larry heart. God bless fangirls for naming their almost romance.

 

Harry pulled a long drink from his cup full of the fruitiest thing he could ask the bartender for. Fuck Louis. Fuck Eleanor. And for Christ’s sake he really should fuck Niall.

 

The brunette was touching Niall’s chest now. Her palm flat on his chest and she was not so discreetly feeling him up through the white tank. Her face was flushed and she kept licking her lips. Harry knew that move. You don’t have a mouth like his and not know what licking your lip does to the people you are around. Niall shifted in closer to her his head angling down towards her.

 

“Niall!!” Harry jumped up and shouted. “Mate?”

 

A tiny pang of guilt hit Harry as he watched Naill’s head fall back in disappointment, but it was quickly covered up by a shot of triumph as he saw the brunette shoot daggers at him as he walked over to them. Her face fell more as Niall turned his back on her to fully look at Harry.

 

Harry offered her a slow grin, “Sorry love. I just need to borrow him for a second.” She relaxed at that. Whether from the false promise to give Niall back or the grin he offered her, he will never know. Drunk

Harry liked to think that it was a little of both.

 

“Harry,” Niall said with patience, well all the patience a drunk Irish man could have while being cockblocked, “This better be good. She is hot and totally in to my accent and blondeness.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Sorry, I am just seriously bored here. There are girls at other clubs.” Harry threw on his ridiculously cute puppy eyes, “Please come with me, I promise you will get laid tonight.”

 

Convincing Niall to go somewhere loud with lots of people and dancing was quite a feat. Again Harry only claims some credit. Alcohol and the promise of a glorious orgasm get the other shares.

 

Even Naill’s grimace was adorable when they did shots at the bar before he washed his mouth out by downing a beer.

 

Harry shoved another beer in his hand as he pulled Niall out on the dance floor. This club had way more people in it than the pub. And luckily for Harry, none of them really seemed to notice that two of the One Direction boys were dancing around with them. This Harry completely blamed on the alcohol.

 

Hiding the mass of people was fun for Harry, Niall didn’t seem as happy, but when Harry wrapped his long fingers around his hip, and pulled him closer to him the panic seemed to melt away a bit. When Niall tipped his head back to take a long swallow of the beer Harry had given him, Harry bent his head down and laid his forehead against on the exposed flesh between his neck and shoulder. There was a bit of a start in the other boy, but Niall relaxed in to it, the anxiety leaving the Irish lad completely. The band touched way too much for this to bring much attention if someone was watching. The comfort of having Harry close out weighing the consequences of some public displays of affection.

  
Harry started moving his and Niall’s hips in time with the blasting music, after a beat of two Niall started to push back against Harry and dance on his own. Harry grinned in to Naill’s shoulder. Yeah, this is what he needed; Movement, friction, and someone who knew and loved him and wanted to be with him. When Niall’s free hand wrapped back Harry’s hips in return he hummed happily. The shiver that ran though Niall made Harry’s triumphant feeling return. Harry took a chance and snuck his tongue out and licked at the base of Naill’s neck. More shivers, and before they had finished the first song Harry was sucking at Niall’s exposed collar bones.

 

“Harry, I don’t think a bird is gonna want to have me if I am covered in you spit and there are marks on my neck.” Niall announced several songs later.

 

Harry released his neck with what would have been an obnoxious sucking sound if the club wasn’t thumping around them. “Nonsense. Girls love my spit. And the marks… well… ”

 

Niall dug his hangs fingers hard in to Harry’s hip. “I thought you promised me that I was gonna get laid tonight?”

 

“Who said you weren’t.” Harry ground his would be hips and pelvis into Niall’s. “Am I not enough for you?” Harry could feel for a bit that Niall was getting to be just as hard as he was. “Come on Nialler. You know you wanna play with me tonight.”

 

Niall looked into at him for a long time, all pretenses of dancing set aside, he just casually rocked his hips into Harry. Finally, he downed the rest of the beer, and the bottle just seemed to dematerialize. Both of the Irish boy’s hands were on Harry’s face, leaving a trail of fire up one side from Harry’s hip up to where it was resting under his jaw. His other hand was cool and wet from the bottle. This time it was Harrys turn to shiver.

Were Niall’s eyes always that blue? Not the same blue as Louis, but still wonderful. Better, maybe. Niall’s were open, staring at him and rapidly dilating.

 

Before the shiver could pass Niall’s lips were on his. They were soft and insistent. He wasn’t demanding anything, just enjoying the kiss. Something Harry didn’t Niall would be quite so good at. He didn’t remember winding his hands around his neck but love the feel of having Naill completely flush against him and a thigh between his.

 

Niall growled as Harry licked into his mouth. Harry smirked, and tried to tilt Niall’s head back by pulling his hair, wanting to make Niall keep making those noises, but the snapback got completely in his way. Harry started to knock it off his head, but losing the shock of losing his lucky snapback, was enough to make Niall pull back.

 

“We need to get out of here.” He slid his legs back out of Harrys and pulled at his wrist. “Someone is gonna see us and we will be murdered on twitter in the morning.”

 

 

Harry doesn’t remember the ride from the club to Naill’s apartment all he can focus on is Niall trapping him up against the door, thumbs sliding under his shirt and playing lightly with the skin of his lower stomach, and the spine tingling feeling of Naill’s mouth and teeth ghosting on his neck just under the soft spot behind his ear.

 

The small whimpering sounds Harry started making were only seemed to egg Niall on in completely the wrong way. If anything his touches got lighter, the fingers not really brushing his skin any more, his wet breath replacing his mouth on Harry’s neck. “As much as I love this,” Niall ground his hips into Harry showing him just how much, “I really would like to know what the hell is going on here Harry.”

 

Harry scrunches his face up. He doesn’t want to stop and talk about it. He just wants to enjoy it. “Why does something have to be going on? I am horny, you are horny. Let’s get not horny together.”

 

“If you call me the wrong name once I will kick your ass Styles.” Niall pulled him close and bit him hard. “My ego is very sensitive.” He slid his tongue over the bite to sooth it a bit. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his room. “Come on. I wanna bed.”

 

Niall sat on the bed and kicked off his supras while Harry stood just in front of him and slid his boots off. Niall flopped back his legs still firm on the ground, and sliding down between his legs and getting at his tented shorts was more of a temptation than Harry could pass up. Niall gasped a breath and sat up on his elbows as Harry’s long fingers pulled everything away and down from his hips. He let his eyes close and elbows fail him as the other boys fingers wrapped around him and his breath hit just the top of his penis. He pulled his eyes open just long enough to watch Harry open his mouth and lead with tongue before he swallowed him.

 

Harry took more and more of him with each bob of his head, his tongue sliding wickedly around the underside of Niall’s cock. Naill wasn’t gonna last. Harry was way too damn good at this. Niall doesn’t want to think about where he learned to give the best blow job he has ever had in his life.

 

Niall’s hand anchored in Harry’s curls, his fingers tangling and pulling. Harry hummed in appreciation and it sent Naill over. “H-Harry.” He tied to warn, but Harry only sucked deeper and hummed. And he took it all.

 

“Shit,” Niall panted,” That was fantastic.” Niall pulled him up off his knees, shucking his shorts and tank as Harry peeled off his clothes as well. Niall slid up the bed and Harry slid up Niall. “What do you want Harry?”

 

What a loaded question. What he wanted was in France loving someone else, but that wasn’t what Niall meant. “Turnabout is fair play, yeah?”

 

Niall didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped them over and rubbed their hips together, kissing Harry the whole time. Niall stayed true to himself and didn’t hesitate. Just licked and nipped his way down the hard plains and missing hips before wetly licking up his cock and sucking it in his mouth. Harry lasts no longer than Nial. And Harry is once again pleasently surprised at just how amazing Niall is. This Harry blames on having his head too far up Louis ass.


End file.
